Ojos
by Flame's Child
Summary: Sus ideas no son las mismas y discuten a menudo. Siempre se han odiado. ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué entonces siente ese irrefrenable deseo de ayudarla? ¡Él la odia! ¡Y ella lo odia! ¿Por qué su corazón late desbocado cuando ella lo mira? Oneshot. ¡Atención! Contiene Jean x Eren!fem ;)


**Ojos**

-¡Agh!  
Aturdido, entreabrió los ojos. Primero vio la lámpara que colgaba del techo, luego siluetas borrosas y finalmente una mirada verde que destellaba furia.  
-¿¡Qué fue eso, Jaeger!? ¿Intentas matarme?  
-¡Debería hacerlo! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme!?  
-¿¡De qué hablas!?  
-¡Sabes bien de qué hablo!  
Desde el suelo, Jean parpadeó, tratando de recordar lo que había dicho momentos antes de ser lanzado por el aire y azotar contra el piso. Todo comenzó con una de sus típicas discusiones: uno quería luchar ferozmente contra los titanes y el otro sólo quería mantenerse vivo el mayor tiempo posible. No había nada diferente.  
Excepto quizás...  
Lanzó un corto suspiro y se levantó con lentitud, sobando su cabeza.  
-¿Te refieres a lo de mis dudas sobre tu feminidad, Erin?  
La chica frente a él colocó ambas manos en su cintura. Era delgada, de curvas bien definidas, grandes ojos verdes y un largo cabello castaño semirecogido.  
-"Quizás los mismos titanes desaparezcan cuando te vean gritar y golpear"-recitó ella, luego dio un paso hacia Jean y alzó un puño-. ¿Quieres repetirlo?  
Jean levantó ambas manos, en señal de tregua.  
-Lo siento, soy honesto-ahora él puso sus manos en la cintura-¡Mírate, Erin! ¿No siempre te defiendes a puñetazos? Cuando alguien te contradice, respondes vociferando. Ninguna chica es tan agresiva.  
-¿¡Y qué con eso!? El mundo no es un lugar hermoso y pacifista, ¿sabes?  
-¡Además! Siempre te vistes como un chico. Si llevaras el cabello corto, definitivamente pensaría que eres uno.  
-¡La manera como me visto no tiene nada qué ver con ser una chica!  
Jean la observó. Mantenía ambos puños cerrados y a los costados; más le valía estar alerta, en cualquier momento, Erin adoptaría una posición de lucha y él volvería a volar por el cuarto. Se detuvo en el rostro. Bueno, al menos ése sí era femenino: tenía rasgos delicados y ovalados. Unas largas pestañas enmarcaban el resplandor que emitían sus ojos verdes; los labios eran delgados y rosados. Entonces notó que, en el enojo, sus mejillas habían adquirido un gracioso tono rojo; combinado con su semblante rudo y los puños temblorosos, de alguna manera le parecía...linda.  
Jean abrió más los ojos y negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar el propio rubor.  
-No es sólo la vestimenta-la señaló-. Tú no te comportas como chica. ¡No eres femenina en absoluto!  
El comedor quedó en silencio. Ella no respondió. Jean bajó su dedo acusador, consciente de la fuerte declaración.  
-¿...Erin?  
-Jean.  
Éste la observó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
-¡Eres un idiota!  
Un potente derechazo lo mandó contra una mesa. La ropa se le manchó de restos de comida. Giró su cuerpo para intentar levantarse, pero sólo encontró vacío y acabó en el suelo otra vez. Se incorporó para reclamarle, aunque ella ya había salido y sus amigos la seguían. Uno de ellos, Michio, le lanzó una mirada asesina, provocándole escalofríos. Ese sujeto robusto era capaz de mandarlo hasta el Muro María de un sólo golpe.

Cerró la puerta de la enfermería y comenzó a caminar por los corredores. Iba con la cabeza vendada, sosteniendo una compresa fría sobre la mejilla. Ahora no sólo tenía jaqueca, también le dolía la mandíbula.  
-Con esa violencia impulsiva sólo conseguirá matarse...o matar a alguien-masculló, quejoso.  
A punto estaba de doblar en una esquina, cuando escuchó un par de carcajadas.  
-Me encanta la hora de comer, siempre hay algo bueno que ver-comentó un rubio, entre risas-. Esta vez fue increíble.  
-Sí, ver a ese tal Kirschtein volar por el comedor fue todo un espectáculo-comentó otro, un trigueño.  
-Creo que ni sus "asombrosas habilidades" con el equipo MT se comparan con ese aterrizaje sobre las sobras de comida-añadió otro rubio, de ojos azules. El trío estalló en carcajadas otra vez.  
-Esos idiotas... Ni siquiera me conocen y se burlan. Ya me gustaría verlos en mi lugar-musitó Jean para sí, alzando un puño.  
-¿Y qué tal lo que le dijo a Erin? Escuché que se encerró en los dormitorios un buen rato, dicen que lloraba.  
Jean se sobresaltó.  
-Pff ¿ésa? Me da igual, pienso lo mismo que Kirschtein: es más masculina que cualquiera de nosotros.  
-Sí, sólo piensa en titanes. Titanes, titanes, titanes-repuso el trigueño-. Si pudiera, hasta cogería con ellos.  
Jean bajó su puño, atento a la conversación.  
-¡Qué idiota eres, Nolan! ¡Los titanes no tienen genitales!  
-No, pero tienen lengua...  
-Agh, eres asqueroso, realmente asqueroso-repuso el ojiazul, llevándose una mano al rostro. Pasados unos segundos, sonrió-. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué tan masculina creen que sea en otras circunstancias?  
-¿A qué te refieres, Dimitri?  
-Piénsenlo, su voz es dulce a pesar de usarla sólo para gritar. Cómo creen que se escucharía si... ¿gimiera?  
Los otros dos rieron con malicia. Jean bajó la mirada, nunca había estado tan quieto.  
-Y sus caderas...-suspiró Nolan-. No es muy voluminosa, pero tiene lo suyo.  
-Qué más da si se comporta como hombre, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de una chica.  
-Sí, Cassius, una lástima. Qué desperdicio.  
-No tiene por qué ser así-comentó Dimitri.  
-¿Qué?  
-Bueno... ¿no es Erin la que va por allá?

Jean también miró hacia la dirección señalada. En efecto, a través de una ventana, pudo ver que Erin caminaba por el patio cargando leña. Iba sola.  
Los tres chicos se codearon entre sí y se dirigieron a la salida más cercana, murmurando, riendo. Se hizo el silencio.  
El castaño salió de su escondite, viendo al vacío. Definitivamente había personas en ese mundo por las que no valía la pena luchar. Personas a las que sí debían enviar a "pelear" para reducir la población.  
Se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Temblaba tanto como ella antes de asestarle aquel golpe. De pronto lo asaltó la imagen de esos enormes ojos verdes, llenos de determinación; aquellos labios delgados de color rosado; ese tierno rubor recorriendo sus mejillas...  
La compresa cayó al suelo. La madera resonó bajo unos pasos presurosos que pronto se convirtieron en carrera.

Erin depositó el último rozo en el contenedor. Secó el sudor de la frente y luego miró sus manos. Estaban lastimadas por manipular el hacha tanto tiempo; observó el dorso de la derecha. Los nudillos seguían rojos después del golpe que le propinó a Jean.  
-Ese idiota...  
La criticaba, pero él no era un caballero. Se la pasaba presumiendo sus altas notas en los exámenes, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para exhibir sus habilidades con el equipo MT y además, le gustaba recalcarle lo loca-suicida que era. Jean no era más que un cobarde egoísta.

_Tú no te comportas como chica. ¡No eres femenina en absoluto!_

Cerró su mano derecha y la llevó al pecho.  
Era cierto: si alguien la contradecía en sus ideales de lucha y libertad defendía su posición a gritos. Se destacaba entre los mejores en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo...y aplicaba las técnicas aprendidas contra aquellos que se burlaran de ella o de sus amigos. La ropa y el cabello no estaban en las mejores condiciones porque se preocupaba más en entrenar y mejorar sus calificaciones que en arreglarse. Todo eso no le importaba en absoluto, pues estaba segura de sus prioridades. Pero entonces... ¿por qué esa frase le afectaba tanto?  
Sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta para regresar a los dormitorios. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con tres sujetos bloqueándole el paso.  
-Hola, Erin-saludó un trigueño, Nolan.  
-¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?-continuó otro, un rubio, Cassius-. ¿Dónde están tus amigos?  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestionó ella, cerrando los puños.  
-¿Cómo? ¿No nos reconoces?-se extrañó uno de ojos azules, Dimitri-. Somos los compañeros con los que siempre entrenas.  
-Te equivocas. Yo no los conozco y ciertamente no quiero hacerlo-sentenció Erin, intentando abrirse paso, pero Nolan la empujó hacia atrás.  
-Oye, Erin, no seas maleducada. Sólo queremos ser tus amigos-repuso-. Te hemos visto entrenar tanto y tan duro...  
Dimitri dio un paso al frente y cogió su mentón.  
-Sí, admiramos tu determinación. Mira que para ser tan agresiva, eres bastante bonita.  
Erin lo apartó con brusquedad.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver mi determinación con la apariencia?  
-Todo.  
El trío avanzó, obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos. De pronto sintió que chocaba con el contenedor.  
-No tengas miedo, Erin-susurró Cassius-. Vamos a conocernos mejor.  
-¡Lo único que conocerás mejor será mi puño!  
Erin le lanzó un golpe, pero Cassius ya estaba preparado y lo bloqueó. Acto seguido, tiró de sus brazos hacia atrás. Forcejeó, pero él era más fuerte.  
Dimitri se acercó y volvió a cogerle el mentón. Con el pulgar le acarició la mejilla, los labios; sonriente, se inclinó para besarla pero a cambio recibió un escupitajo. Enojado, la abofeteó.  
-Te crees muy valiente, ¿no? Luces tan orgullosa...  
-Bueno, Dimitri, tú no eres exactamente un caballero, ¿verdad?-intervino Nolan, apartándolo. Acarició el pómulo golpeado, casi con ternura-. A las chicas hay que hablarles con cariño, hacerlas sentir seguras-su mano se deslizó por el cuello de Erin y después por el pecho hasta llegar al escote de su camisa-. Entonces te permitirán hacerles lo que quieras.  
-¡Eres un degenerado!-le espetó ella, aún forcejeando. Como no conseguía escapar de aquél agarre, comenzó a pedir ayuda, pero Nolan le cubrió la boca con su mano. Luego le mostró un cuchillo.  
-Si yo fuera tú, no gritaría-advirtió-. Podría callarte con un solo movimiento.  
Como respuesta, Erin mordió la mano con tanta fuerza que le sacó sangre. Sin embargo, el trigueño no la retiró. Al contrario, soportó el dolor y después sonrió con auténtica malicia.  
-Las amenazas no te detienen ¿eh? Eres toda una luchadora. Eso me gusta.  
-¡Mírala, Nolan! Quiere matarte-comentó Dimitri, burlón-. Si te descuidas, te fulminará con la mirada-se acercó y la tomó por el cabello-. Creo que ya es hora de que te enseñemos una lección.  
En cuanto retiraron la mano de su boca, Erin gritó de nuevo, pero nadie llegó a escucharla porque de inmediato la amordazaron. Entre forcejeos y uno que otro golpe de ella, lograron inmovilizarla con una cuerda. Con sonrisas lascivas y miradas desorbitadas empezaron a tocarla por encima de la ropa. Nolan rasgó parte de la camisa, dejando entrever uno de sus senos. Erin soltó un chillido de horror, que fue ahogado por la mordaza. Los tres chicos rieron al descubrir que ella había cedido terreno al miedo. Uno siguió tocándola, otro lamió su cuello con obscenidad y el tercero comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

De pronto, en la oscuridad, distinguieron una luz aproximándose.  
Ninguno se movió. Era una luz potente, creada a partir de una lámpara de aceite, encerrada en un armazón de cristal. Nadie usaba lámparas de ese tipo. Nadie excepto...  
-¿El instructor?  
-¿Qué hace aquí? A esta hora debería estar patrullando el lado oeste.  
-Imposible. Si nos descubre...  
La luz se detuvo unos instantes, como si inspeccionara el entorno, luego comenzó a acercarse a su posición. Nolan miró a Erin, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
-Vámonos.  
Cassius la aventó al suelo y se ajustó el pantalón. Dimitri le guiñó el ojo.  
-Nos vemos después, bonita.

Erin temblaba. Intentó liberarse en vano. Pronto, el instructor la encontraría y le haría toda clase de preguntas; no estaba segura de cómo responderlas o si debía hacerlo. Esos tres seguramente conocían bien a sus amigos.  
Rendida, se encogió y cerró los ojos. A través de los párpados vio cómo la luz le daba de lleno. Esperó escuchar una voz seria y gutural pero...

-¡Erin! ¡Erin, despierta!  
Abrió los ojos.  
Con gentileza, alguien la hizo incorporarse y le quitó la mordaza. Ella miró alrededor. Parpadeó, confundida. No había nadie más.  
-Esos bastardos-gruñó él, comenzando a desatarla-. Si llego a verlos otra vez, los colgaré de los-  
-Jean... ¿Qué...?-empezó, pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase al reparar en una lámpara de aceite a su derecha.  
-La tomé prestada. El instructor seguro armará un escándalo y pretenderá dejarnos sin cenar hasta que aparezca.  
Erin parpadeó otra vez. Nada tenía sentido.  
-¿Cómo...?  
El último nudo se deshizo y ella quedó libre. Se volteó. Jean desvió la vista.  
-De camino a los dormitorios, dio la casualidad que escuché una conversación de esos tipos-murmuró. La miró-. Iban a hacerte mucho daño, Erin. Yo...no quise quedarme de brazos cruzados. Así que ideé un plan para intentar alejarlos.  
-Pues lo conseguiste. Parece que el instructor se ha creado una buena fama.  
Jean rio quedamente. Notó la ropa rasgada de Erin y se quitó la capa que llevaba para ponérsela sobre los hombros.  
-Sólo espero que no se entere que yo le robé. Me enterrará hasta el cuello en el patio central.  
-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
Ambos sonrieron, pero enseguida sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Erin bajó la cabeza y cerró sus temblorosos puños sobre las rodillas. Jean la miró con pesar. Se culpó por no actuar más rápido, podría haberle ahorrado unos minutos de terror. De pronto, ella se le echó encima y lo abrazó, sollozando.  
-Gracias...

Jean se ruborizó. Sin saber qué hacer, le dio unas toscas palmadas en la espalda y luego le acarició el cabello. Así estuvieron varios minutos.  
-Y yo que pensé que me odiabas.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Erin, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
Jean señaló su pómulo y la venda en la cabeza. Ella no se había percatado de eso; le miró con una rara mezcla de burla y preocupación. Apartó la vista e infló las mejillas.  
-Te lo merecías.  
-Sí, supongo que sí...-admitió él para la sorpresa de Erin, llevándose una mano a la parte trasera del cuello-. En ocasiones, realmente puedo ser un idiota.  
-Todos lo somos un poco-dijo ella, ajustándose la capa. Sonrió-. Yo también pensé que me odiabas...  
Jean posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.  
-Erin, a veces no me agradas y por lo general nuestras ideas son muy diferentes, pero no te odio. ¿Habría hecho todo esto si así fuera?  
La chica le miró unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza. Acercó su mano al pómulo hinchado del castaño.  
-¿Aún te duele?  
-Un poco, pero ya se pasará-Jean le acarició su mejilla lastimada-. En cambio tú necesitas ir a la enfermería.  
Erin le retiró la mano.  
-No es nada.  
-Erin, si no la atiendes, será peor cuando se te hinche-se señaló-. Créeme.  
Ella sonrió con tristeza.  
-Parece que ya estamos a mano.  
-Hey, no digas esas cosas. No necesitamos estar a mano en nada-Jean se apartó un poco y lanzó un corto suspiro-. Mira, yo te ofendí ¿de acuerdo? Me lo merecía. Tú no tenías por qué pasar por esto.  
Erin volvió a mirarle. Le parecía tan extraño escucharle decir esas palabras, considerando lo egoísta que era. Cerró los ojos un momento y los recuerdos recientes le arrancaron un estremecimiento. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se inclinó y recargó su frente sobre el pecho del chico.  
-Gracias. Otra vez.  
Esta vez Jean estiró un brazo, dudoso, y después la rodeó con éste.  
-No hay de qué.  
Un par de minutos después, se separaron y Erin observó sus manos.  
-Tienes razón.  
-¿Qué?  
-No soy femenina en absoluto.  
Jean tensó su semblante. Con suavidad, empujó los dedos de ella hasta que se cerraron en puños.  
-Eso no es del todo cierto.  
-Qué divertido eres. Tú fuiste el que lo dijo.  
-Porque estaba enojado. Me hiciste quedar en ridículo, Erin-declaró el castaño, frunciendo el ceño.  
-Si no hubieras comenzado a meterte con mis ideales, como siempre lo haces...  
-¡Para empezar! Si no fueras tan agresiva, no pelearíamos todo el tiempo. Pienso seriamente que deberías controlar tu temperamento-  
-¿¡Yo debo controlarlo!? ¿Quién es el que se la pasa gritándome?  
-¡Porque me exasperas!  
-¡Pues contrólate!  
-¡Contrólate tú primero!  
-¿¡Qué!?  
Jean se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ahogando un grito. Erin se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Pasados unos segundos, el chico bajó las manos y suspiró.  
-Basta. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?  
-Entonces deja de decir cosas hirientes.  
-Ya te lo dije, soy un hombre honesto-replicó Jean-. Es verdad, tú eres agresiva e impulsiva-alzó una mano para detener el reclamo de Erin-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas femenina. Simplemente tienes otras prioridades en la cabeza.  
-¡Al fin lo comprendes! ¡Gracias!  
Jean acarició sus puños lastimados.  
-Siempre lo he hecho.  
Erin le miró, incrédula. ¿Entonces por qué la atormentaba tanto? Le dieron tantas ganas de darle otro puñetazo para emparejar las contusiones, pero al sentir esas manos cálidas sobre las suyas, el violento pensamiento se evaporó y en su lugar quedó un rubor recorriéndole el rostro.  
Jean sonrió. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla sana.  
-Me encanta cuando te avergüenzas. Te ves más hermosa.  
-...¿Qué?  
Jean parpadeó. Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, apartó la mano rápidamente y el color rojo se extendió por su faz.  
-Cl-claro... Eso si comparamos con tu comportamiento agresivo-Erin arqueó una ceja-. Aunque esos ojos verdes tuyos me vuelven loco, combinan con ese ridículo peinado que usas para ocultar la rebeldía de tu cabello.  
-Jean...¿te golpeé demasiado fuerte? Estás delirando.  
-No, tonta, estoy siendo sincero.  
-Gracias...creo-Erin apartó la mirada-. Deberíamos irnos ya. Es casi hora de la cena-añadió, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Jean la asió del brazo.  
-Espera un momento. ¿Así? ¿Te vas sin más?  
-Amh... ¿sí?  
-¡No! Erin no puedes... ¡no puedes simplemente decir "Gracias, creo" e irte!  
-¿Por qué no? Aprecio tus comentarios y agradezco la ayuda. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?  
Jean la miró, incrédulo.  
-Erin. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que trato de decirte?  
Ella le miró fijamente. Parpadeó una vez.  
-¿Que, pese a tus ofensas, sí consideras que soy femenina?  
Jean cubrió su rostro con una mano.  
-Eres una estúpida.  
-¡No me llames estúpida, imbécil! ¡Hablas y hablas pero no dices nada concreto! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres decirme!?  
-¡Que me gustas, idiota!-Jean la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó-. ¡Adoro cada centímetro de tu rostro, cada hebra de cabello, cada maldita extremidad! ¡Me fastidia tu personalidad agresiva, pero no podría concebirte de otra manera! ¡Me gustas tanto, Erin, que voy a besarte ahora mismo!  
Dicho esto, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Erin abrió más los ojos, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Furiosa, alzó un puño, dispuesta a quitárselo de encima, pero nunca llegó a golpearlo. Entrecerró la mirada mientras un remolino de recuerdos le nublaba la mente. Ahora entendía por qué aquella frase le había afectado tanto. El puño cayó a su costado, rendido. Cerró los ojos.  
Cuando separaron sus labios, ambos se miraron. Erin lo abrazó por el cuello y sonrió.  
-¿Jean?  
-¿Si?  
-Eres un idiota.  
Esta vez lo dijo con ternura. Ahora a él le tocó sonreír.  
-Y tú una loca-suicida.  
Ambos volvieron a besarse. Poco a poco, comenzaron a usar sus lenguas y las manos salieron a explorar los cuerpos. Jean buscó a tientas la lámpara de aceite y luego la apagó. Una oleada de calor lo golpeó, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. Su mano se deslizó entre los pliegues de la camisa de Erin. Él presionó uno de sus senos con suavidad, sacándole un gemido; Erin respondió mordiéndole la oreja y descendió la mano hasta su pantalón.

Abrió los ojos.  
El sol se colaba por la ventana, iluminando el entorno. A lo lejos, escuchaba el canto de los pájaros.  
Aturdido, se incorporó en la cama. Miró alrededor.  
-¿Qué...?  
Serio, levantó la sabana y miró hacia abajo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y las frotó con brusquedad.  
-¿¡Qué mierda de sueño fue ése!?  
-Jean.  
Se detuvo.  
-Hey, Jean.  
Bajó las manos y se asomó por el borde de la cama. Abajo, una conocida mirada verde le observaba desde la puerta.  
-Creo que deberías levantarte. Los demás ya están desayunando.  
Jean parpadeó. Se frotó los ojos y le miró.  
-¿Eren?  
-Amh...¿sí?-se extrañó éste, colocando ambas manos en la cintura-. Bueno, mientras terminas de reconocerme, te repito que todos ya están desayunando. Si no te apresuras, vas a quedarte sin comer.  
El otro no respondió. Su mirada se había ensombrecido y temblaba.  
-¿Jean?  
-Vete.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Vete!-sonrojado, Jean le lanzó una almohada y Eren la esquivó.  
-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? Sólo venía a avisarte-  
-¡Que te vayas, maldita sea! ¡Váyanse tú y tus hermosos ojos verdes!  
-Pero...  
-¡Déjame en paz...!-masculló Jean desde la litera, lanzándole otra almohada. Se cubrió con las sábanas, ahogando sus sollozos.  
Eren cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
-¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora?  
Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. De pronto, se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.  
Había dicho...¿hermosos?  
Ese tipo era raro. Sonrió y reanudó la marcha a paso tranquilo.  
Claro que...a él le encantaban sus ojos dorados.  
Especialmente cuando se enojaba.

**. . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Fin! :D_  
_Qué tal? Les gustó? Porque a mí me encantó! nwn_  
_A pesar de que el JeanEren es una de mis parejas favoritas, quise hacer este pequeño experimento de invertir el género con uno de ellos :P_  
_Ahora Jean se va a cuestionar si realmente le gusta Mikasa (que era Michio en su sueño, por cierto. Ese tipo grandote y musculoso xD) jojojo_  
_Gracias a todos los que se han leído mis escritos, aprecio mucho sus reviews! _n_n


End file.
